One Summer
by XxBakaSaruxX
Summary: It's a Shonen-ai/yaoi so don't like it don't read it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The day we met

A young teen about 17 named Yoshiro, stared out the train window watching the rush of tree's go by. He sighed of boredom and almost fell asleep when a man came on the P.A. system. He smiled thinking _'finally'_ and once the train stopped people grabbed their luggage and were rushing off. All the boy had to do was squish his way thru. He looked at a little piece of paper with directions and an address on it and sighed.

"I can't read these directions Dad. You should've gotten Damien to draw it" He sighed because he knew it was worthless. He walked randomly around noticing some streets that he could make out on the paper. It was windy and kept blowing his short reddish hair in his face.

He wandered forever and noticed that if he cut thru and ally it would make it quicker. He smiled and walked a bit faster. He was hungry and couldn't wait to get to his dad's new place. He walked in there but regretted it when he heard voices behind him. They were chuckling. When he turned a man threw a rock just hitting his face and slicing it a bit. He then spotted three older men going towards him.

"Oh look. Hey kid, give us your money and you won't get hurt."

'_Aww man, mugged already!? Craaaaap I don't even have money'_

He panicked and started to back away slowly. He ended up tripping on a trash can but got his balance. He looked at the men and turned around dashing. The men yelled and ran after him. He ran around the corner and bumped into another man. Yoshiros' eyes wandered from the mans black pants to his opened white button shirt and then to his green eyes. He then noticed he was only a little bit older and noticed he was staring in his blue eyes.

"Man I think he went this way!" The bullies ran around the corner and immediately stopped. The once sitting down Yoshiro was now standing and was being huggled by the older teen. The older teens arms where under the younger and he started to nuzzle his face like a cat.

"Are you the one who hurt him?" The older one asked with a stern face. Yoshiro was confused and felt his face get a bit red. It didn't help the wind pushed the two more together.

"Yea so what's it to you?" One asked. The older boy slightly turned to Yoshiros' cheek and slowly licked the little blood off from the rock, and glanced over with a smirk.

"Well, he so happens to be my boyfriend. Now you deal with me and that means you deal with the five guys in this place." Every word made his warm breath hit Yochiro's cheek. He then pointed at the bar and the bullies just fled. Yoshiro blushed and then stopped when he head a burst of laughter.

"They fell for it!" The older man laughed and let go. Turning Yoshiro around still chuckling and spotted the piece of paper. "Oh is this where you going? Here I'll give you a ride!" Yoshiro just stood there confused. He finally snapped back to reality.

"Umm… thanks for that but the ride…its ok I can walk…"

"Walk?" He chuckled "You almost got mugged that way! Oh, are you- no, no don't worry I'm strait! It's just that was the first thing that popped in my head!" He laughed more and started to walk. Yoshiro followed because the older boy had his paper.

They ended up going to a light post and the older boy un-locked a bike. Yoshiro blinked. "Oh, were you expecting a car? Nah, I could never drive one of those….Oh the names Haru!" he hopped on the seat and patted the handle bars.

"I'm Yoshiro." He hopped on. He was kind of nervous but he had no idea why. They rode all the way to his dad's house and Haru was talking mainly about nothing. When they got there Yoshiro hopped off and they waved. Haru rode off with Yoshiro watching him go.

Slowly he turned to the door and opened it. It was kinda dark inside and he gave a quick hello when he was glomped.

"Yoshiro!!" An older man with brown hair said happily. He started to nuzzel him when he was pulled off "No fair he's my son Demian I can do that!"

"He just got in and late at that so I'm guessing he got lost, from your crappy directions there Koro." The older man said. He had black hair that was to his shoulders. He usually had in a poneytail but not now it wasn't. Yoshiro looked down in embarrisment. "Your bed rooms upstairs at the end and take a bath it's right before it."Yoshiro nodded and went to the bath.

Making sure it was alright he climbed in and his mind wandered.

_"Today was weird,I got mugged and-" he paused "That guy,I was so nervous around him...I wonder why. Oh well,Not like I'll see him again"_

_--end_

I know It's short but the other chapters Will be longer I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A day out

Yoshiro woke up to the smell of bacon. He blinked his eyes and stared at the ceiling almost forgetting where he was. He rolled of the mattress that sat on the floor and looked in the lonely dresser. Only a couple of shirts laid in it along with some pants and socks. He sighed and took some then changed. As he was walking down the stairs smelling breakfast and the sound of his dad's voice singing loudly and badly.

When he entered the room he was a bit nervous. He hasn't seen his dad in six months because he had a new job and moved here with Damien. When Koro spotted his son he stopped singing and had a huge smile "Sit sit your in time for breakfast!" Yoshiro looked around and spotted a chair. The house was semi-big but had hardly anything. He placed the chair beside his dads' boyfriend and sat quietly. Damien put the corner of his news paper down to look at Yoshiro in the corner of his eye. The blue eyes looked at Yoshiro and then he firmly spoke. "How are you feeling today?"

Yoshiro twitched because it surprised him "I'm good"

"Good because your friends over and I think he wants to bring you somewhere. Not Sure I was kinda ignoring him and your father." With that he took his newspaper and coffee to the next room. Yoshiro blinked he didn't get what he said. He didn't have friends he just got here. He was going to go as when he got his answer. His dad was busy at the stove but there stood Haru with another button up shirt that was opened, standing there with a goofy happy face on and waving at Yoshiro Haru looked like a crazy evil guy doing that. He blinked and finally choked up words.

"Ha-Haru? What are you doing here?" Haru stopped waving and walked over from the kitchen door way and took the seat Damien was sitting.

"Well, since your new here and I have nothing to do I thought I'd drop by and give you a tour! Fun right!?" He smiled a bit more and Yoshiro blinked but then nodded and smiled himself. "Then it's a day!"

"Isn't the saying 'Then it's a Date'?"

"But it's not a date...unless you want it to be." He grinned playfully

"No-no! I'm just saying!" He stammered and blushed a bit. Haru laughed a bit looking strait then back at Yoshiro.

"I'm just kidding! I'm strait remember and you are too right? That's what I hear from your dad." As he said that Koro whooshed around with plates in his hands and a smile. He skipped to them and gave them there breakfast.

After they ate they hopped on Haru's bike and travelled around for hours going to parks, schools, and their last stop brought them to the beach. Haru quickly stopped the bike almost thrusting Yoshiro off but he caught himself and hopped off as Haru was locking it up. The ocean breeze went through his hair and it felt nice to him. He never saw the ocean before only when he was young.

He looked over to Haru wanting to say how beautiful it was but was silenced from Haru's beauty. The older boys brown spiky hair was blowing in the wind and was also blowing his shirt more open. It didn't help the sun was behind him like it was shouting _God! God!_ Haru then smiled at Yoshiro and ran to him pulling him all the way to the sand.

"my sister and I went here everyday! We have a blast, but she's with mom and I'm with dad so we barely see each other." Haru frowned but perked up "Let's make a cool sand castle!"

Yoshiro nodded and began collecting piles of the hot then cool sand. He felt like a little kid but didn't care he was having fun. His first friend here, and glad to because he was thinking of not moving there with his dad because he's to shy to make any. Haru was happily fixing Yoshiros' mistakes while asking him over if he has done it before and the answer was always no.

When they finished Haru took sticks and leaves and some shells to make people and claimed it was them. He clapped his hands together and had his bright idea face on. "Ice cream! That will make today better!" Yoshiro nodded and got up dusting himself off. "Wait we need to name our kingdom!"

"Name it?" He looked down at there pathetic castle with shell people on the roof and a small leaf flag. "Umm, Kingdom of-" He had an idea but got cut off by Haru.

"Yosharu! Yes that's its name! You get it? It's our names together!" He laughed a bit and started to walk away "Our motto will be 'We will stand and protect as long as we have each other!' Neat right?"

"Yea that's pretty cool." Yoshiro gave a slight smile as he caught up. They went to an ice cream vender and then sat on a bench. "Hey your about 17 right?"

"Yea why?"

"Cool I'm 19 but no I was thinking, you'd go well with my sister!" Yoshiro almost chocked on his ice cream "I approve and that is rare!"

"No it's alright"

"But you haven't even met her give her a shot will yea?" Haru looked at Yoshiro finishing his ice cream but he rejected again. Haru sighed and shrugged it off. "Maybe you'll change your mind later" He smiled and got up. Yoshiro was following him back to the pole where his bike was and spotted a flyer.

"Hey what's this Haru?" He looked up at him with curios eyes and it was snagged away. His green eyes scanned the paper with pictures of a Farris wheel and fireworks. There was writing and Haru mumbled it out and his face glowed.

"It's the great fare! This comes every year and it's always a blast! I didn't know it was tomorrow! My sister and I go every year! I have to go call her. Hey you want to come with us? It could be like a semi-date with her!" He was so excited he was talking a bit faster then usual. Yoshiro couldn't help but nod and laugh. They hopped on the bike and went back to Yoshiros' house. They entered and were huggled by Koro and they all played a bored game because there was nothing else to do.

Time passed and Haru went home and Yoshiro went to go upstairs but was stopped by his father and was forced to go shopping with him. They walked to a little house and knocked on the door. A woman about 25 opened it and gave a smile and a piece of paper. She had long flowy blonde hair and they chatted a bit but she then shut the door and they walked on to the store.

Yoshiro noticed that it wasn't a normal store but like a fashion and knitting store. His eyebrow raised and remembered the paper handed over from the blonde lady. He knows his dad makes Yukata's and Kimono's and other things so he guessed he need materials.

They wandered for a long while and he was used for an example for colors schemes. He then got a question from his dad. "What color do you want yours to be?" Yoshiro blinked at him.

"What do you mean dad? I was just going to go in clothes" He didn't even know his dad knew he was going but he thought Haru slipped it out to him.

"Normal clothes!? No way! This is a beautiful invent! You're going to dress up whether you like it or not! I already got lil Haru's measurements so if you're not dressed up you'll look stupid now what colors?"

"I don't know your better at this then I am" That sentence was like a compliment to his dad. He let out a little squeal and began to drag him around. He ended up getting orange and white because his hair color it made it difficulty to get other colors. They ended up going home and Yoshiro was free from his fathers grasp and just went to his room and started to sketch dreadin yet couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter- 3

Yoshiro face twitched a bit while sleeping on his back and it twitched again so he slightly moved it but it kept twitching. He slowly became aware and noticed that someone was poking at his nose. He slowly opened his eyes and as it became from foggy to clear he noticed it was Haru. He blinked a few times before Haru began to talk.

"Man your a heavy sleeper! I was tickling you with a feather and put a book on your face and drew on your face then washed it off and drew it back on then washed it back off and then finally I got bored and began to poke you." Yoshiro blinked a bit more.

"How long have you been here?"

"about five minutes...well in your room." He smirked "You didn't even realize I sat on you when I began to poke." Yoshiro looked and it was true He was being sat on. He began to blush and threw Haru off of him. As Haru flew in the air he landed on all four and sat down with a laugh.

"It's not funny. Now get out so I can change."

"But you look good in that baby blue Jammies." He chuckled playfully then left heading downstairs. Yoshiro sighed and got dressed and joined his family and friend. They were chatting on like birds well, mainly Koro and Haru. "I don't drive because I have a fear I'm going to panic like I do on everything then crash then burn then get out and then die." He said happily.

"I don't think that's a happy thing." Damien shoot out before taking a sip of his coffee. Yoshiro did a slight chuckle as he was being nuzzled by his dad. They then ate and were sitting around discussing furniture and what Yoshiro like to wear so they can go shopping later when Haru excused himself to go home and talk to his sister about later that day so Koro gave him a box and sent him on his way then began to plan out what him and Damien were going to do a the Festival. He couldn't wait for the festival to come because he's finally getting a cool date with Damien and Damien was secretly excited about it too.

Yoshiro was nervous about it. Just thinking how he's going to be there with Haru's little sister and he thought how Haru wanted them to date so he guessed that Haru will make many attempts to bring them closer or leave at awkward times or something. Haru was kinda hard to read at times. He sighed then was handed a printed box and was told to give it to the lady that gave the piece of paper yesterday and nodded. As he walked he began to think what it was like there and knocked on the door.

The blonde hair lady opened it and smiled. "Yoshiro right? Thank you for dropping it off, please come in." She opened the door wider so he can step in and he did because he didn't want to seem rude. She then sat him down and handed him some cookies and milk and disappeared. He felt weird but the cookies smelt fresh and could resist himself to eat them. He waited and waited when she finally came back wearing her Yukata. She spun around. "What do you think?"

"It looks good on you." He smiled and wiped his mouth just incase. "It suits your eyes and it fits perfectly."

"Really! Awe thank you!" She ran off giggling like a school girl and came back with a plate of cookies "Here take this home as a thanks!" He nodded and left.

The day trailed on but finally it was time to leave and Yoshiro kept playing with his kimono. He was not used to it at all but his dad kept thwaping him telling him to stop or he'll ruin it. They walked to the entrance and seen Haru waving and ran over. Koro was dragged away by Damien for once as he smirked then got his arm huggled and was the one being dragged round.

"Hey sorry my sister couldn't come mom grounded her for some reason that i don't know because I wasn't listening." He gave a small laugh.

"Oh, well, that's ok I'll meet her some other time then."

"Yup! Hey you look cool in that! How do I look!?" He spun around "Your dad made it for me!" Yoshiro kinda figured and told him it suited him because it was black and white and had some weird print on it. "So shall we?" He said doing a half turn and put his arm out like saying _"enter" _ so Yoshiro began to walk and look around.

It wasn't like anything he has ever seen and when he told that to Haru, which was a mistake he began to drag him around. Mainly to the food stands but they played some games and went on some rides mainly the ones with small lines so they can enjoy themselves more. They started to wander around more when Haru drifted off and Yoshiro looked at a little gift shop.

He looked around and spotted a cool looking necklace but was way to expensive for his blood but the owner tried to pawn it off to him anyways. "Come on I mean it's a good luck charm for you and a friend. It's supposed to keep you from ever getting separated. Guess it goes better with a girl huh." He started to chuckle when Haru came and put his arm around Yoshiro who was about to walk away and say no thanks.

"This looks cool! Sounds cool too! I'll take it!" The store owner's face glowed to what Haru said and immediately nodded and grabbed a small box. Haru paid not paying attention to its cost and dragged out Yoshiro. "Here you take one!" He quickly gave him one and slipped on his. They were a jade green stone that shinned in the light.

"Umm thanks but this is expensive you didn't have to."

"Bah, never mind about that. Oh and here!" He handed over a cotton candy to him. "It was free! I got two because I signed us up in a contest."

"A contest? What kind?" He asked while eating

"I don't know, I just wanted the cotton candy." He said with a smile then brought him over to a game where he won a big bright yellow duck. Out of all the games they played that's the first thing any of them won. Haru was huggling it and went in a tea cup ride with Yoshiro. They spun the cup as fast as they could and let go. Yoshiro ended up sliding and bumping into Haru and they both laughed and got a bit dizzy. When they got off hey heard an announcement.

"Hey the voice said something about a contest do you think it's the one you signed us up for?" Yoshiro asked with curiosity.

"Let's go check and see shall we? Maybe we'll win another duck!" They ran to the appropriate stage and stood amongst the crowd. Everyone chattered on and it looked like all couples were there that's when Yoshiro began to think he was in the wrong area. He tried to tell Haru but an announcer came and introduced a lady named Sya Campbell.

"Hi and thank you for your support! Now we set up some songs at random and will draw form this hat!" She said with glee and pulled a hat out. "We will announce the four winners that will come up and individually dance for us! Good luck!" Yoshiro looked at Haru and kept saying that they must be at the wrong spat but Haru wanted to watch anyways so he left him alone and watched along.

A man came up on the stage and the girl handed him the hat and drew. "Will Angel and Ark come up and take the stage?" She announced and they did. The two creators got off and slow music began to play and they began to dance. People were commenting them about how cool they looked and it ended. They both bowed and got off after giving hand shakes to Sya and the man.

"Beautifully done don't you say Sya?"

"I will agree Tom now will…" she pulled another piece of paper out "Lana and Kit come on up." They eventually made it and began to dance to the mild song kinda awkward at doing it because you could tell Kit was nervous but they played it out well and got their claps and hand shakes and got off. "Bravo!"

"I would like to do the next one." Tom stuck his hand in the hat and pulled out the paper and read it then showed Sya who almost squealed. Tom laughed at her a bit and read the paper "Will a Yoshiro and a Haru step up." Yoshiros face went flushed and snapped his neck at Haru who instantly grabbed his hand and made him run with him to the stage.

Haru put down his duck plushy and music started to play. It was a fast song and Haru grabbed Yoshio's hand and they began to dance Haru leading because Yoshiro can't dance. They spun and twirled and went un attached then attached again speaking at every chance they could.

"Haru how could you."

"I didn't know"

"Well we coulda just never went up."

"Well where's the fun in that?"

"But now people think we're together."

"Is that what you're worried about? I just wanted to have fun and the-" He was cut off by a dance move then continued "lady looked happy so what ever the ladies want right?" He smirked

Yoshiro can hear fan girls squee and he sighed knowing that there was nothing he could do so they continued the dance and heard a wired whisper. He could of sworn someone said he was the Uke in the relationship and he got a bit mad. Haru noticed it right away.

"Offended by that comment? Just let them think what they want." Yoshiro couldn't believe Haru said that.

"No I won't." He quietly snapped back. The finally was coming and they both knew it so Haru spun out Yoshiro and brought him back huggling him like he did when they first met and whispered.

"Would you like to be the dominant one then?"And a grin came out and Yoshiro blushed. There was a roar of claps and squeals. Sya almost fainted and was taking the stage looking at the audience.

"Can you feel the passion!?" She said excitedly. She giggled and everyone cheered _"kiss, kiss, kiss!" _ and Sya laughed. "Well you heard your fans! Kiss!" Yoshiro still being hugged blushed and shook his head and got turned around and was looking at Haru.

"Haru is we run now-" He began to speak but was cut off by Haru when their lips locked. Yoshiros eyes widened and inside he was panicking but to scared to do anything. When Haru's soft lips which tasted like candy got away from him Yoshiro ran off the stage. Everyone cheered but Yoshiro ran as far and fast as he could away.

"Hey where you going?" Haru managed to catch up with no problem huggling his duck.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Remember anything for the girls" He said with a smile.

"Tsk, what ever." Yoshiro said looking away. "Just don't do it again." Haru laughed and agreed and they went back to the festival and bumped into his dad.

"Dad and Dad!" Haru said happily. enjoying yourselves?!"

"Yes! And you guys" Haru nodded and so did Yoshiro but slower. "Did you guys go on the Farris wheel?"

"No not yet."

"Then go! Now it's the best!" Koro shoved then over to it and they ran to the line. Twenty minutes passed by and they finally got on. The rode on it and ended up stopping at the very top. The couple across from them was telling them to look to their right and watch the sky and began to cuddle. They watched and then fireworks started to shoot up. Yoshiro slid close to Haru to get a better look and they both thought the same thing.

'_A perfect ending for a perfect day.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter- 4

Yoshiro slowly woke up rubbing his eyes and sat up looking around at the boxes and upside down T.V. blinking. He was kinda expecting to see Haru somewhere but he wasn't in site. He Yawned and shrugged and went down the stairs not even hearing food cooking or his dad singing. He popped his head in the Kitchen and sighed. He only seen a basket of muffins and headed to the fridge to take out milk. When he shut the fridge he almost dropped it.

"D-Damien! You startled me. I thought no one was home." Damien stole the milk and added it to his coffee and handed it back.

"Nope I rather stay here then get stuck with two Koro's." He said as he turned to walk away. Yoshiro thought a minute and blinked.

"Haru went out with my dad?"

"Something about clothes shopping." Damien said as he sipped his coffee out of his cute hamster mug and sitting back on the ground on the floor picking up his book. Yoshiro went to grab the box of cereal as he peered at the newspaper and almost chocked on nothing. He swiped it and ran to the living room.

"Has anyone read this?" With out looking at Yoshiro he shook his head.

"Like your dad has the capacity to sit and read, and I have a book. I only pretend to read the paper so your dad doesn't bug me as much." Yoshiro nodded and ran to his room and flopped down on his mattress that lay on the floor. Damien grinned. Yoshiro flipped to the appropriate page and to his surprise there it was bigger then in the corner of the front page. It was Haru and him hugging. He read on and almost died.

"New lovers?! Couple of the year?! WHAT!?" He shook the paper and noticed there was news on it on at that very moment so he flipped his T.V. and plugged it in. He flipped around in till he spotted Sya.

"Yes! They swooned all the girls and made it very popular this year. As an added bonus instead of making a video of the festival was also took as much video we could of them and made a tribute!" Sya said with a bit of a squeal and Yoshiro feared for his life. The video started and they even put music to it. It actually made it look like they were dating. It went off and on to the dance but showed them play games and ride some rides. The ending had the faded fireworks and Yoshiro scooting to Haru and then the kiss.

"NOOOOO!" Damien laughed behind his cup hearing Yoshiro flipping out upstairs. He found it very amusing. Yoshiro was shaking his little T.V. and freaking out. "Maybe no one will notice who I am. I'm not all that popular. Yea, that's it no one will find out. Plus I don't think people from my home town gets this channel…I hope." He started to gloom when he heard the phone ring which made him very nervous. He snuck into his dad's room and looked at the caller I.D.

"Grandpa?" he went to pick it up but Damien got to it first so he gloomed back into his room. Not long was there a knock on his door. Damien poked his head in.

"Hey if you don't have plans I'm heading out to finally get furniture you can come with but hurry up." He shut the door and headed back down and Yoshiro got dressed and went down and put his shoes on. Damien opened the door and Yoshiro walked to his truck waiting for it to unlock.

He hopped in and they took off. Yoshiro was a bit nervous. He hasn't been alone with Damien since he was little and that's because he always babysat him. Yoshiro didn't mind though he loved when Damien came over because they would do arts and crafts and he would read to Yoshiro with his books. That's what made Yoshiro want to be a novelist.

He kinda missed the good days. The days where his family was full, but it's now broken. His mother ended up in a cross fire while she was on a job. She worked in forensics. Yoshiro was about ten when it happened. He was so confused but understood quickly. Then his dad started dating his best friend Damien, which confused him even more but Koro explained to him about it.

"_It doesn't matter if they are male of female as long as it makes YOU happy. You understand Yoshiro? Damien makes me feel safe and happy as your mother did. I don't think I could ever love another woman like I loved her, but he always made me happy."_

Those words stuck to Yoshiro every since he heard them. He didn't mind it but his grandfather on the other hand was totally against it. When Koro got his new job and had to move Yoshiros grandfather took the chance and made him live with him. Kept saying Koro was going to corrupt his only Grandson's mind.

Yoshiro lived with his grandfather for the past six months waiting for Koro to finally settle. Right now he's only visiting for the summer which made his grandfather iffy about it, but aloud it.

Yoshiro got out of his daze and noticed they got to a bed store and hopped outta the truck and followed Damien.

"Go pick a bed." Yoshiro nodded and wandered off. Looking for a bit and found a nice single bed and showed it to Damien. "Pick another. Get a double or something I don't want you growing out of it fast." He said and wandered off himself and Yoshiro sighed. He wandered a bit more and found a nice Mahogany one. "That's fine." They went to the counter and Damien filled out a paper, paid and they left to a furniture store.

It didn't take long to get there and they wandered a bit and he was reminded to make sure it was Koro proof. Yoshiro laughed because he knew what it meant. Koro loved to make things and tinker with things just to have something to do.

They found a nice couch set that was easy to clean and got scratch resistant tables. Once again he filled out papers and paid. They then went home where Koro and Haru were waiting.

"Damien!! I thought you kidnapped my son and wouldn't come back!" Damien looked at Koro like he was stupid and patted his head as he went to go inside to get coffee but Koro stopped him. "Dam-Dam, the phone was unplugged and so was the answering machine why'd you do that?"

"Haru, want to bring Yoshiro to the store and buy ice cream?" Haru smiled.

"Yesh! Ice Cream! Kick butt!" Haru grabbed Yoshiros arm and they hopped on his bike and took off and Damien looked at Koro with a serous face. "Hey how was your day Shi-Shi?"

"Shi-Shi? That sounds weird." It actually reminded him of his mom. She used to call him her little Shi-Shi. He didn't know why it sounded awful. "My day was fine. How about yours?"

"Mine was awesome! Your dad is so cool! We bought you clothes! I hope you like them." Yoshiro held on the handle bars tighter for they were going down a hill and they stopped at the store. Haru looked around happily and picked his favorite one. "Does everyone like this?" Yoshiro looked at it.

"Strawberry? That's my favorite too but we'll get another one for my dad and Damien." He picked up mint chip and they headed for the counter.

"Wow. I can't believe you like strawberry too! My sister hates it she's a butterscotch ripple fan." They exited the place and hopped on. "Oh I peered over to the beach and guess what! Yosharu still stands!" Yoshiro almost had forgotten about their sand castle.

"Oh really? That's cool." He didn't want to make it seem he was really happy about it. They got back to the house and moving trucks were there so they had to run into the Kitchen making sure they weren't in the way. Yoshiro took out bowls and scooped ice cream for them and watched the commotion.

Yoshiro felt really weird around Haru ever since he seen the news. He got really nervous or he just wanted to run. The movers left and everything was in order which made Koro very happy and Haru grabbed Yoshiros hand.

"Finally! Come this way! To your room I want to show you something." Yoshiro blushed as his hand got touched but it instantly went away as he got pulled up the stairs. His room looked a lot better. The mattress on the floor was gone and replaced by the new bed and he had another dresser. But his room was a mess because of the boxes and now new bags.

"Are those my new clothes?" Haru nodded happily.

"I'll help you un-pack! I heard great news today." Haru said with a smile and grabbed a bag and sat on the new bed. "Comfy!"

"Good news?" Yoshiro asked and grabbed a box and opened it. It was some of his baseball stuff.

"You play baseball?"

"Used to but what's the good news?"

"Oh!" He pulled out a black t-shirt "Dad number one said since Dad number two was going furniture shopping today that means you can officially live here! You can go to school and everything! Isn't that so awesome! That means I can pick you up from school…and hey you can go to my sisters school so I can 

pick you both up! This will be fun!" He put got up to put away clothes he folded and Yoshiro slowly rummaged through his box and Haru put his face close to Yoshiros. "You ok?" Yoshiro looked up which made him stare directly in his eyes and he flung back.

"M-me yeah I-I'm fine!" He looked at his hand which had the newspaper under and he freaked out more. He grabbed it and ran out the room. Haru sat there confused rubbing the back of his head but chuckled. He grabbed things out of the box, set them up on his dressers then noticed a picture.

Yoshiro was in the bathroom out of breath. He didn't even know why he was like that. He stared at the newspaper and looked around. He shoved it among the rest, took a deep breath and returned to his room.

"Shi-Shi is this Mom?" he pointed to the only lady in the picture. She had long semi-curly hair with a smile that could get any mans attention. She was kneeled down hugging a little boy in her arms and was surrounded by two handsome men. One was behind the woman crouching peering over her shoulder and the other one was standing there.

"Yea that's her." Yoshiro grabbed it stared a bit then put it up. "She was very kind."

"She looks kind, and you look very cute. Look at those overalls with the bear on the pocket." Haru was teasing a bit. Yoshiro smiled and threw a pillow at him but all Haru did was stick out his tongue. They unpacked everything and ate dinner when Haru announced something he didn't really have to.

"I won't be here tomorrow. I have something to do all day…that is all." Damien looked at him like he was stupid but ignored him.

"Awe Haru we were going to go grocery shopping and stuff." Koro whined. "What are you doing?"

"Awe that sounds fun too!" He looked at the time "I have to head home. Today was fun see you guy later!" He walked out the door and rode off.

"5,4,3…" Damien counted down and Yoshiro looked at him confused and when he hit one he pointed at Koro who was waving bye.

"Hey he didn't say what he was doing!"


End file.
